


Inside Border！最强同人本企划大作战！ Inside Border - the Quest for the Ultimate Fanbook!

by Adelma



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelma/pseuds/Adelma
Summary: In which Satori is assigned the task of creating a fanbook for Border's young lady fans, and Tachikawa's living room is appropriated by the Baka Squad. Original publication: November 2014.





	Inside Border！最强同人本企划大作战！ Inside Border - the Quest for the Ultimate Fanbook!

**Author's Note:**

> ※漫画境界触发者World Trigger同人，对人物的一切权利属于原作者苇原大介  
> ※五笨蛋=刀笨蛋、枪笨蛋、子弹笨蛋、迅控笨蛋、今天也在哦的笨蛋  
> ※粮食恶搞向，不喜慎入  
> ※食物出没（不过都是零食和垃圾食品）  
> ※对人物塑造有意见和建议的话欢迎批评讨论，作者知错就改

太刀川走到自己的家门前时，突然意识到门里正传来一阵吵闹的声音。

“枪笨蛋，给我拿过来！”

“想吃就过来抢啊，子弹笨蛋！”

“米屋前辈，我也要吃！”

“哦哦，绿川拿去！”

太刀川打开门。大概从来就没干净过的地板上，此时散落着包装袋、糖纸、汉堡盒子、撒了一地的薯片、轱辘轱辘滚来滚去的可乐罐……以及三个正在为抢零食打成一团的笨蛋。还有一个毛头笨蛋趴在地板中央，此时嗖地一声窜了起来，手中举着一张纸在他眼前晃来晃去：

“太刀川先生，怎么样？帅不帅？我的构图帅吧？”

太刀川清了清嗓子，用那种扮演反派的时候才用的（其实他自己也不知道是怎么弄出来的）声音说：

“出水，你怎么进来的？”

地板上的三个人一起停下了动作。米屋乘机把零食袋子从出水手里顺了过来。

“太刀川先生不是从来不锁门吗？”出水一脸无辜地说。“我们可是在修罗场啊，所以就借用了一下太刀川先生的地方，毕竟家里不太方便。”

“……修罗场？”

“都是佐鸟的错，”米屋往嘴里塞了一块威化，笑嘻嘻地说。

“没错，都是佐鸟的错，”出水统一战线。

“为什么我只有这个时候才有存在感啊？！”

太刀川转身拿了一袋可乐饼，在地板上盘腿坐了下来，顺手从旁边摸过一罐可乐。

“本来就是佐鸟你自己完成不了宣传任务的错啊，我们可是好心来帮忙的，”出水补刀。

“其实我们还没开始啦！快把宣传任务告诉太刀川先生，”米屋一脸唯恐天下不乱的愉悦表情。“这样到时候还可以在腰封上面写‘首席攻击手、个人综合排名第一、A01小队队长——立于顶点的男人，太刀川先生特别推荐’这样的宣传词。”

“唔……嗯……？”太刀川进食中。

佐鸟嘿嘿地笑起来，然后开始在地上堆积的废纸中翻来翻去。“诶？哪去了？哪去了？”

“在这啦，笨蛋佐鸟，”出水递过一张纸。

“哦，谢谢前辈……咳咳……派给我的任务是这样的：‘Border对外宣传特别企划——在少年间的友谊中成长。通过文字、漫画的创作，描述Border队员之间的纯洁情感，突出Border组织的团结友爱，强调队员之间的互帮互助。建议着重描写两名队员（而非更多）之间的友情故事。由于受众包括大量女性青少年，可包括拥抱、牵手、摸头、亲脸、同床共枕等场景。’所以——”佐鸟不满地看向一旁的米屋和绿川，“会有女孩子看这玩意的！你们俩认真点，不要让我在女孩子面前丢脸啦！”

“反正看这个也不是看你的，”米屋咧着嘴说。“不用那么紧张哟，佐鸟。”

佐鸟的耳朵好像一下子耷拉了下去。

“唔，要求是两个人吗？”出水说，“那样的话，我觉得迅先生一刀削飞菊地原的头就很不错，很适合画成具有冲击力的故事呢！”

“我赞成！”by绿川。

“那次迅先生是挺帅的啊。”by米屋。

一滴冷汗从佐鸟的脸颊边缓缓滑落。

“出水前辈，我们是要宣传团结友爱……”

“太刀川先生都没有意见，这不是很团结友爱吗？”

一边暗自嘀咕着的太刀川没有听见。（“果然还是得让迅把风刃拿回来再打一场……”）

“我还没念完啦，出水前辈！”佐鸟蹲在地上，耳朵一晃一晃，“主角都已经定好了，是岚山队长和三云修——”

绿川停下了正在往嘴里塞薯片的手，翻身滚到正在碎碎念的佐鸟身边，一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来：

“诶，主角是三云前辈吗……？太弱了吧？不如改成空闲前辈好了？”

佐鸟抓了抓头发，乱糟糟的头发变得更乱了。

“嘛，根付先生说的，要企划的是C级队员在A级队长的关照下慢慢成长的励志故事……”

“不行，”米屋斩钉截铁地说，“主角太弱的话，才不会有人看呢。”

“就是！”绿川嚷道，“……空闲前辈就很强！”

“这是任务！”佐鸟抱着头喊。

“你们啊，”出水抱着手，将周围的人环视了一圈，鄙视之情溢于言表。“反正也没人知道三云的战力怎么样，随便加点什么不就够强了？”他一把扯过佐鸟手中的《三云修资料》，念道：

“三云修，B级队员，15岁，中学三年级生……嗯嗯，跳过……三云队队长，隶属玉狛支部，师从……嗯，京介？那么实力应该还可以吧。我怎么觉得我见过这个人……？”

出水用空着的手抓起可乐，喝了一口，挠挠脑袋。

“啊对了，前阵子援护京介的时候见过的——trion量超强的哇，这家伙。”

“唔哇？什么，不可能！”by绿川。

“你这子弹笨蛋，玉狛的trion怪兽不是这家伙。”by米屋。

“没关系的啦，不是说要够强吗？”出水抓过一支笔，在三云修的照片旁边刷刷刷地写下了“trion超强”几个字，然后继续念道：“位置是射手——不错，有头脑——持有trigger：regast……居然有人用regast？”

“时髦值堪忧啊，”米屋思考了一下。“改成帅气的武器吧。”

“换成蝎子好啦！梆梆！乒乒乓乓！”by绿川。

“弧月才够帅啊。”by太刀川。

“当然要是足够独特有个人特色的武器！”by米屋。

“笔给我！”

“子弹笨蛋，给我！”

“枪笨蛋放手，没法写字啦！”

“我咬！”

在太刀川家的客厅如同台风过境一般被掀翻了两三次之后，米屋终于心满意足地划掉了regast，在旁边写下：“右手持弧月，左手持蝎子，可以将两把武器组合在一起，成为独门的巨型利刃！”

“够帅气了！”绿川总结道。太刀川坐在一边满意地点点头。

（此时，远在玉狛支部。小南：“啊——啊——啊嚏！”）

出水毫不客气地抢过笔，补上一行字：“可以发射最强阳炎寻踪毁灭爆裂弹。”

“那是什么鬼玩意啊，子弹笨蛋！”

“大概就是通常弹三倍强化+炸裂弹+诱导弹的感觉……其实上次我试过，实用性很差，不过听上去够炫。”

“嗯……”米屋摸着下巴，思考了一下。“这样战斗力是够强了，可是还是不够时髦的感觉……”

“眼镜改掉好了，”出水把笔在手里耍了个花，说。“这种眼镜只有书呆子才戴。”

“改成墨镜就好！迅先生戴的那种！”

“发型也要改——”

“——翘起来的发型比较流行呢。”

“当然要竖起来的！……嗯，这里加上发带。”

“老好人的性格也改一改吧，那种风格早就不受欢迎了……”

“嗯，还要一句够酷的口头禅。”

“‘燃烧吧，毁灭的时辰来临了’……够帅吧？”

“子弹笨蛋你每次放Asteroid的时候心里想的就是这种台词吧！”

“剧情的话，就老套一点好了。Trion兵在学校出现，然后主角大显神威，击败了怪兽……怎么样？”

“不！然后迅先生手持风刃从天而降，刷刷刷，哗啦哗啦！”

“剧本里面没有迅先生。”

“没有的话就加上！”

“反正岚山先生不是要出镜吗，让他拿着风刃出场，你把他当做迅先生就好啦。”

“不要，岚山先生哪有迅先生那么强。”

“——那开头加一个迅先生的回忆杀好了？”米屋妥协道。

“要超级帅气地拿着风刃从天而降哦！”

“笨蛋！需要刷时髦值的是主角！”

“主角砍trion兵的时候可以加上‘我终于变得像迅先生一样强了’的心理活动嘛！”

“好了好了，”出水揉揉绿川的头毛，“等会这段给你画。”

“好！Gate发生！”米屋一边大口嚼着薯片，鼓着腮帮子说，“当然大家都要惶恐地逃跑啦。这时候我们给三云一个超级帅气的背影——”

“风衣的下摆要够飘逸，”太刀川不失时机地指出。

“——然后，一只莫尔莫德出现了！”

“太弱啦！”

“改成拉比特吗？”

“……和莫尔莫德也没太大区别啊。”

米屋思索了一下：“人形？”

“不，”出水果断地打断了话头，“你们的思维都被现实束缚了。Trion兵又不一定要做成那种玩偶一样的傻样子，也可能有近界民研制了形状比较酷的trion兵……”

“那么……”终于找到存在感的佐鸟嘿嘿地摸了摸下巴，“从Gate里面出现了一个高达形状的trion兵？”

“高达好！”

“我就是高达！”

“——这时，三云修刷地一声抽出了自己的trigger，冲了上去——”

“就像这样！”绿川翻了个跟头，跳上沙发的扶手。“TRIGGER ON——哈——上了！”

“嗯，一刀两断。”

“再加个超强火力压制好了……”

“超级无敌电磁炮——启动！”

 

因为画三云修大战高达画得太过忘乎所以，少年们在倒数第二页才想起让岚山出场。

 

 

一个月后。

乌丸京介来到书店打工的时候，目光被书架上的杂志封面吸引了。

《Inside Border！少年们之间的动人友谊》

封面上的人看起来似乎有点眼熟，这样想着，他拿起一本杂志来，翻开了第一页。

【三云修PROFILE】

三云修，Border B级队员，15岁，中学三年级生。

酷炫的无口角色。喜欢穿黑风衣，戴墨镜。口头禅是“太弱了”（击倒敌人后）。

被迅悠一所救后加入Border，怀着要变得和迅一样强大的信念磨练自己。

Trion量是常人的上千倍，堪称天才。

擅于使用蝎子、弧月两种武器，并可以将两把武器组合在一起，成为独门的巨型利刃，一击便能够毁灭最强大的Trion兵。

得意技是最强阳炎寻踪毁灭爆裂弹。

在学校遇到Trion兵袭击以后展露出真正实力，与赶来的岚山队队长岚山准相识……

…………

乌丸慢吞吞地思考了一下关于平行世界之类的严肃科学问题。这时，他身后传来女性的声音。

“早上好，乌丸君。今天来的也很早呢。”

“早上好，佐藤小姐。”

乌丸回过头，书店的女老板对他露出灿烂的笑容：

“乌丸君在读《Inside Border》呀，那本我也看了呢。说起来，乌丸君也是Border的人来着？”

“……嗯，是的。”

“那，乌丸君认识三云修君吗？”

“算是认识吧。”

“真的有这上面说的那么厉害吗？”

“当然，那个家伙如果不是保留实力的话，一击能毁掉半个城市。”

“真的啊！那这个最强……什么什么爆裂弹，乌丸君知道是什么吗？”

“是利用Trion，晚上在心仪的女生家上空，放出炸裂的五彩烟花。因为没有女生可以在这样的攻击下毫不动心，所以被称作‘寻踪毁灭’。”

“是吗？好浪漫啊……”

 

与此同时，在学校……

今天三好同学也站在教室中央，手舞足蹈地比划着Border队员们战斗的英姿。

“于是，就像这样……武器——组合！最强阳炎寻踪毁灭爆裂弹！轰！”

看见修和游真正从门口走进来，他兴奋地向修挥起了手。

“是这样的吧？三云君！”

不，完全不知道他在说什么啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 请大家好好珍惜修君吧。


End file.
